Lightning crashes
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Madre era más que un apartamento, fue una persona, una mujer que le dio a luz, él intento encontrarla y ciertamente lo logró. Porque un hijo siempre debe tener una madre, pese al choque de relampagos. Oneshot. Dedicado a Walter y su madre.


**Titulo:** Lightning Crashes

**Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**Disclaimer:** Silent Hill, su historia y sus referencias no me pertenecen, son del Konami Digital Entertaiment Inc

**Advertencias: **OOC, OC complementario, Angst.

**Antes de comenzar:** Este one-shot surgió una tarde y de la nada. Esas cuando te sientas a pensar en nada y a la vez en todo. Mientras puse una radiodifusora y dieron esta canción, al principio no le preste atención, sólo me gusto la melodía. En fin busque el tema y la letra la he adorado por todos lados, la he cantado y coreado por horas y de repente surgió. _"Esta canción me recuerda alguien"_ y paf! Walter. Así que heme aquí. La canción es **Lightning Crashes** de **Live.**

**Como sabrán:**

1.- No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de secuela física/psicológica que pueda contraer este relato –Se lava las manos en el agua del Toluca Lake-

2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ahora que todos tienen cuenta *-*

3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

_**Let's start?**_

* * *

**Lightning Crashes**

* * *

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries_

—¡Vamos, tienes que pujar!

La tormenta era cruda y una mujer hace su mejor esfuerzo. Cierra los ojos, de dolor y esperanza. Ruega porque su hijo nazca sano, como siempre deseó. La luz de la lámpara ilumina las gotas de sudor de su frente.

_Her placenta falls to the floor_

Un llanto ahogado, su bebé… ha nacido sano y salvo. Ella sonríe con cansancio y se deja caer sobre la almohada de la improvisada sala de parto. Su propio cuarto.

_The angel opens her eyes_

Un remesón hace que abra los ojos, ella esta sola en el auto con su esposo. Se siente vacía. No hay ningún niño pequeño entre sus manos, ni en su vientre y una lágrima se desvanece en su ropa, símbolo de su dolor. Ahogando su pena detrás del espejo cubierto de finas gotas de agua.

_The confusion sets in_

Recuerda la confusión, el hombre cargando a la luz de un relámpago un pequeño bulto de sábanas.

—_Mi hijo…_ —Suplica para que se lo den, pero el hombre no tiene esas intenciones—. _Por favor…_

_Before the doctor can even close the door_

El hombre sale por la puerta mirándola de soslayo, lentamente.

—_No…_ —Susurra y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas—. _No…_

Y ahora está allí… sentada en un automóvil, en un mirador de la carretera. Su esposo compra algo de comer en la tienda de la gasolinera.

_Lightning crashes, an old mother dies_

Baja del auto, las olas rompen en el imponente precipicio. Se ve más alto desde la orilla. Cierra los ojos y el viento le azota la falda y los cabellos. Ya no puede volver atrás, pero al menos puede enmendar en algo su daño.

_Her intentions fall to the floor_

Ya no había más tierra, nada que sostuviera sus pies, y el agua entra por su nariz, por su boca, pero no lucha. Así es mejor.

_The angel closes her eyes_

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el vaivén enlentecido de las olas bajo la superficie. Allí junto al roquerío de la costa descansa su cuerpo adolorido, quiere alcanzar a su hijo, donde quiera que este.

_The confusion that was hers_

El silencio de las olas la aturde por minutos. Una exhalación más y se escapa de su cuerpo material. Corre, es libre.

_Belongs now, to the baby down the hall_

Pero el tiempo ha transcurrido dolorosamente y aquel bebé ya no existe.

Es un hombre, un joven con la mirada perdida, que parece caminar por el pasillo. Acaricia la muralla con la yema de los dedos. La tristeza le invade.

—_Madre…_ —Está llorando, otra vez

_Oh now feel it comin' back again_

_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_forces pullin' from the center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

Golpea la puerta, desea que la abran. Espera, esperar es lo suyo. Sentado frente a la puerta, las tardes son eternas, y el latido de su madre es de emoción. Se regocija en la victoria del día. Quiere volver mañana, pero tiene miedo, miedo de ser rechazado.

Sólo quiere que su madre abra la puerta. Recoge sus piernas y llora sin inhibiciones. Llanto desgarrador que se pierde con los truenos del invierno, por eso nadie le oye.

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries_

Se detiene, alguien la esta llamando. _"Madre"_ ¿Alguien la llama _"Madre"?._ Algo se estremece en su corazón. Tal vez son las lágrimas.

_This moment she's been waiting for_

Se acerca a la puerta de su apartamento, roza la pared con cuidado. Todo está tan cambiado. Casi no puede reconocer el cuarto donde dio a luz.

_The angel opens her eyes_

Arremete contra la madera, la está arañando. Su hijo está del otro lado. Quiere abrir, pero no puede.

Han pasado años. Y por fin puede abrir la puerta. Ver la luz.

_Pale blue colored iris_

Mira a través de sus pupilas. Su madre es tan bella, al fin su madre está con él. Veintiún sacramentos se han cumplido.

_Presents the circle_

_and puts the glory out to hide, hide_

—_Madre…_ —Musita sin aire.

—_Walter…_ —Y extiende sus brazos, lo estaba esperando, por largo tiempo.

_Oh I feel it comin' back again_

_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_forces pullin' from the center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

_I can feel it._

Y los huesos se deshacen bajo el sedimento marino, bajo la tierra, pero las almas continúan allí. Sintiendo el cálido abrazo de su madre. Un beso en la mejilla. El vientre se mese lentamente como el agua, van de la mano corriendo esta vez, son libres los dos.

_All right_

_All right_

_All right_

Sus ojos parecen destellar alegría esta vez, madre está cerca, sus latidos son reales, su amor es real.

_I can feel it comin' back again_

_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_forces pullin' from the center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

_I can feel it._

Deja reposar su cabeza sobre las piernas delicadas de su madre, quiere dormir. Ella también, sólo una cosa más.

_I can feel it comin' back again_

_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_forces pullin' from the center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

La madre esta nuevamente en el origen. Se dejo llevar por la oscuridad y cayó al vacío. Anduvo entre las penumbras, desesperanzada. Tuvo la tentación de causar el caos, pero gracias a la sabiduría, pudo sobrellevar la vigilancia sobre su hijo. Para finalizar en la Asunción.

Acaricia una vez más los cabellos claros de su hijo, sonríe, ya no tiene miedo.

Él tampoco y se aferra a ella, nunca más la dejara.

Nunca.

_I can feel it comin' back again_

_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_forces pullin' from the center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

La lluvia se detiene y finalmente sale el sol. La vida después de la muerte si existía, el amor… también.

"_Hay algo sagrado en las lágrimas, ellas no son un signo de debilidad, sino de poder. Ellas son mensajeras de dolor abrumador y de amor indecible"*_

**END**

* * *

(*)Washington Irving.

**N/A:**Disfrute un montón haciendo este one-shot *-* ¿Cómo quedo? Mmmm lo siento, mi mente anda un poco melancólica estos día y la canción se me quedo en el cerebro, más no podía dejar de pensar en Walter y su triste madre T_T

Dejen comentarios!

Un beso, saludos, y nos veremos xD n.n

Comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten n_n


End file.
